Crimson Sentinels
The Crimson Sentinels are an ancient and laudable Successor Chapter who believe themselves to have been created during the 2nd Founding, which shortly after the events of the Horus Heresy, from the lineage of the noble Blood Angels. However, due to the paucity of records, the passage of time and human error, the confirmation of such claims cannot be accurately verified. Compounded with the fact that they do not appear in the list of Second Founding Chapters found in the ''Apocrypha of Skaros'', the oldest-known surviving copy of the Codex Astartes, the veracity of their claim throws into question whether or not this Chapter is as ancient as they claim to be. Like all Successor Chapters created from gene-stock of the angelic Primarch Sanguinius, the Crimson Sentinels are also greatly affected by the affects of the twin genetic-curses of the Blood Angels' inherited Flaw. Although, unlike most of their fellow Chapters of the Host, they are more affected by the vampiric craving for blood, known as the Red Thirst, than they are by the ravages of the Black Rage. The Crimson Sentinels are known to suffer from this second flaw at a much reduced rate compared to the Blood Angels or their other Successor Chapters. The reason for this is unknown, however, many of their detractors whisper that perhaps the Chapter has bought this boon through malefic means. Like their Progenitors, the Crimson Sentinels are the living incarnation of the Red Angel's wrath upon those who reject the Emperor. The coming of these Scions of Sanguinius harkens nothing less than apocalyptic judgement against the guilty, delivered in the form of righteous fervour that is difficult to reign in once unleashed. Chapter History Founding Imperial records recovered from the Crimson Sentinels archives in the Citadel of Illumination date back to 021.M31, when the Chapter was founded from the Blood Angels Legion's 105th 'Valor' Company on the orders of the sole survivor of the original Sanguinary Guard, Azkaellon. The newly created Chapter went on and claimed the Emground Sector as their demesne, with the Death World Dermanus Primis as their Chapter's homeworld. Here they built their defenses between the Eye of Terror and Holy Terra, close to the key world of Armageddon and it's sector. The first Chapter Master of the Crimson Sentinels, Tiberius Demokan, the Captain of the 105th Company, sought to protect the the Astronomican and secure a point close enough to it in order to aid Holy Terra when it requires the Chapter's aid the most. The Howling In 401.M33, following the defeat the alien cyborgs known as the Cacodeminus by the zealous Black Templars during the epic conclusion of the Catelexis Heresy, the death scream of this vile xenos menace echoed and ampliefied throughout the Immaterium, burning out the minds of billions of Astropaths and distorting the glowing beacon of the Astronomican. This tragic event would come to be known in Imperial annals as 'The Howling'. The Crimson Sentinels were hit hard during this event, causing most of Chapter's Astropaths to die and lose most of the Chapter's strength and fleet within the Warp.. It is possible these ships are still out there but it is unlikely they will come back as the Brothers they once knew. The Chapter immediately took action to prevent such an event from happening again, Chapter Master Tiberius made the decision to have the Librarians search and train more potential Space Marine psykers within the Crimson Sentinels' ranks and to form the Chapter's 2nd Company. These Librarians were deployed along with the other companies, but they served the most important role of guiding the fleets as they took over the jobs of Astropaths within the Crimson Sentinels' Chapter fleet. Fading Light During 624.M34, after the death of Tiberus Demokan in the Illuminus Crusade to the hands of the Khorne Bloodthirster Ulk'Arcan, the Crimson Sentinel's new High Sentinel Andreas Valorem decreed for the Emground system would enter a state of isolation from the Imperium of Man. Andreas felt great shame from their Chapter's failures in the Emground Slaughter, being unable to defend their Chapter Master and letting most of their conquered territory fall to the forces of Chaos, enter a period of isolation. They shut themselves from the outside galaxy, cutting all outside communication and building upon the defenses of the Emground System. While they had increased their defenses and recruited more than nominal numbers of Astartes, reaching over 1300 Crimson Sentinel Astartes within the chapter. The Armada Rebellion In 652.M34 tension was already high between Dermanus Primus and Secundus after the cut off between the Emground System and the rest of the Imperium of Man. The Highborn of the Hive World of Secundus were outrage as their riches were quickly dwindling and there trading cut off from the rest of the Imperium, and took these outrages to the High Lord of the Hive World, Armada Incarus VII, and he would answer with war. He would send the HIghborn into an uproar against the Crimson Sentinels. Where Andreas was seen as a fair and just ruler over Primus and Tertium, Armada was ruthless and unforgiving. Armada summoned upon his personal armies and the armies of the Highborn, forming a militia to stage massive rebellion against the isolation decreed by the Crimson Sentinels. War broke out between the two factions, greatly favoring the space marines and their far greater numbers and equipment. It was a long and bloody rebellion. The Secundus Outbreak As the seven-year long Armada Rebellion drew to a close in 659.M34, a full-on assault, led by High Sentinel Andreas himself, was conducted upon the last Hive City under the control of rebellious Lord of the Hive World - Armada Incarus VII. The city was besieged by a large Crimson Sentinels force, supported by heavy armour, as they pushed the Lord of Secundus' armies back to the spire of the city and soon Andreas came face-to-face with Armada. He would aim his bolt pistol towards the coward, ready to pull the trigger for his transgressions against his brothers and the thousands of lives he has taken from the surrounding planets as a whole. However, he never got the chance to, as he was interrupted by the sounds of screaming and panic outside. Draco Neatherstorm would inform Andreas of a sudden Genestealer outburst in the Hive City, as it was quickly filled to the brim with these vile xenos. Unbeknownst to the Crimson Sentinels or the government of the Hive World, a Tyranid Genestealer cult originating from Hive Fleet Leviathan, had been brewing in the Hive City for decades, growing in size and constant growth until it was ready to burst. The Crimson Sentinels forces were surrounded within the city as the Genestealers crawled up from the lower levels of the city. They were greatly outnumbered by the massive horde of xenos. Andreas had little options, so he was forced to take the most dire of actions. High Sentinel Andreas issued an evacuation of all citizens of the city, sacrificing his brothers for the safety of others to hold off the xenos. The evacuation resulted in only a quarter of the population of the city to survive the outbreak, along with a single company and the honor guard of the Crimson Sentinels making it out alive. The city was quickly decimated by a massive orbital bombardment by the Crimson Sentinels' vessel, The Spear of Sanguinius, turning the city into rubble and wiping it from the planet's surface. All that was left of the once magnificent Hive City was a crater and a reminder of the Rebellion. Armada Incarus VII was presumed dead after the bombardment. 'Current Events' A Light Within the Darkest Hour As of 999.M41, the Crimson Sentinels have answered the call of their parent Chapter, the Blood Angels, and have gone a voyage to save their brothers, no matter how many losses they take. Andreas leads the charge of this crusade to their ancestral home with the Dawning Blade in hand, ready to deliver the Primarch's vengeance upon the Tyranid scum of Hive Fleet Leviathan. The Emground System * Dermanus - 'Dermanus is a large gas giant, roughly measuring around the same size as Jupiter. Oddly, the Planet has a weaker gravitational pull than its size and density would suggest, leading to weaker gravitational forces being enacted upon its moons. * '''Dermanus Primus - '''Dermanus Primus, otherwise known as Primus within the Emground Sector, is a volcanic Death World similar to Nocturne. It's surface is covered in Igneous Rock, and Flows of Lava. The human population on the world lives close to the poles, where tectonic activity is far less pronounced, leading to a state where sparse plant life can exist. * Fortress-Monastery (Founded on Dermanus Primus) - The Citadel of Illumination, or Fortress Illuminum, is a massive fortress built within the husk of an ancient volcano, its natural surrounding being extremely difficult to assault by land. * '''Dermanus Secundus - '''Dermanus Secundus, know as Secundus within the sector, was one of the many, many planets lost to the Age of Strife. The world was brought into compliance by the Blood Angels during the Great Crusade, and the planet was awarded to the Chapter upon their founding. Since then, it has developed from a standard civilized world into a Hive World, acting as a secondary source of recruits for the Chapter. * '''Dermanus Tertium - '''Dermanus Tertium, known as Haven by the people of the planet and the Emground System, is the Agricultural world with tribunal of moons around Dermanus, becoming a source of food and a peaceful place to live and die of old age apon. Chapter Recruitment The Festival of Glory The Festival of Glory is a grand tournament held by, and overseen, a company from the Crimson Sentinels Chapter. During the Festival, food and entertainment is provided to all the Imperial citizens who come to join in on the festivities. The main event however, is the Tournament of Valour, where Knights of Tertium duel for glory, and the strongest and most valorous, are granted the honour of taking the Rites of Light to join the Emperor's warriors as an Aspirant. The Rites of Light The Rites of Light are a series of trials to train a young Aspirant on becoming a Neophyte within the Chapter. The trials consist of several duels between other Aspirants, a team effort to subdue a Battle-Brother, and the genetic process to convert the Aspirant into a Space Marine. Once the Rites have been completed, the Aspirant is given the rank of Neophyte within the 10th Scout Company and the Chapter. Notable Campaigns * '''The First War of Dermanus (352-371.M32) - ' *Aliris Blood Crusade (031.M33)' - When a massive Blood Crusade, comprised of an exceptionally large and brutal warhost comprised of several World Eaters Warbands and Blood Cultist followers, invades the Hadronian Wall sub-sector of the Aliris Sector, located adjacent to the Cadian Sector, the entire Crimson Sentinels Chapter takes up arms against these renegade forces. They are a part of a joint-Imperial Crusade comprised of several bellicose Scions of Sanguinius Chapters, including: the Blood Bearers, Children of Seth, Golden Seraphs and Sanguine Berzerkers. Those worlds that had fallen beneath the bloody shadow of the Blood God's followers were reserved the greatest measure of the Chapters of The Blood, who granted them no quarter and no mercy. The full role taken by this independent Astartes battlegroup is impossible to collate, nevertheless, the fragmented accounts of the various battles that took place in the Hadronian Wall sub-sector are extant in the scattered records of the era. Some list no more than a Chapter's name and where they were sighted during this conflict, while other records offer a glimpse into the many savage wars fought between both sides, as several independent Imperial strike forces often fought the savage Khorne-worshipping warbands to near-mutual annihilation. Though this sub-sector was eventually cleared of the foul presence of Chaos, the destruction wrought by those dedicated to the Blood God's service and the Scions of Sanguinius, affected the infrastructure of several of these worlds, some of which are still struggling to rebuild to this day. * '''Scourge of Emground (697-725.M33) -' * The Emground Slaughter (504-623.M34) -''' * 'The Armada Rebellion (627-732.M34) -' Gene-Seed The Crimson Sentinels' gene-seed is almost identical or very similar to the original Blood Angels' gene-seed during the Heresy. Although they have their similarities, it has a lower chance to succumb to the Black Rage unlike other Blood Angels or their Successor Chapters do. Why this is, is not well known. But due to this peculiarity, this is why the Crimson Sentinels have little to no Death Company in their ranks. However, the all-consuming thirst for blood, known as the dreaded Red Thirst, is rather prominent within the ranks of the Chapter. The Halos A special mutation found among the most powerful and notable members and psykers of the chapter are glowing halos that ring around their head similar to that of Saints. The mutation gained the name '''The Halos as it gave off the same aura of an angelic halo of angels, as written in ancient Old Earth fables. The members that are affected by this mutation those most, are those who have somehow managed to escape the Black Rage's grasp, such as High Sentinel Andreas Valorem, or who have shown the greatest psychic potential, such as Sentinel Oswald Emberguard. The Halos themselves do not cause any physical or problematic issues, as they seem to be just a cosmetic mutation if anything. However, in rare circumstance, the halo can become radiant with incandescent holy light, able to blind daemons or Chaos worshipers in their brilliance. Though the Halos aid in the battle against demons, it does not aid in the other struggles in the Imperium. The Crimson Sentinels fear that their mutation would make them outcasts, a mockery of their brothers and the Imperium of Man. Reasons for this is that it makes them look like Saints, members of the Imperium blessed by the Emperor himself, Crimson Sentinels think of themselves lesser for this mutation as it is an insult to the Emperor's chosen. Chapter Organisation Like their genetic forebears and their fellow Chapters of the Host, the Crimson Sentinels nominally adhere to the tenants of the Codex Astartes in form for their companies and ranking, but hold special titles for those amongst some of their specialist ranks within the Chapter. The names for these ranks were inspired by ancient tales of knights and the power of the light. Accordingly, each Chapter has a nominal strength of one thousand battle-brothers under arms, further divided into ten companies of roughly one hundred Space Marines each. Command Ranks *'High Sentinel ' - Chapter Master equivalent. *'Ancient Sentinel' - Equerry equivalent. Advisor to the High Sentinel. *'Sentinel ' - Captain equivalent. *'Watcher' - Lieutenant equivalent. *'Shield Sergeant' - Sergeant equivalent. *'Shield-Brother '- Battle-Brother equivalent. Specialist Ranks *'Ordo Illuminatus' - The Crimson Sentinels' Sanguinary Guard equivalent, whom act as both Honor Guard to the High Sentinel and as the Chapter's preeminent hunters of traitors and renegades. Order of Battle Represented below is the composition and deployment of the Crimson Sentinels Chapter as of 999.M41. For logistical reasons, each squad is assumed to possess a nominal strength of ten Shield-Brothers, although battlefield attrition and instability brought on by the Flaw inevitably reduces this tally. In addition to the forces shown in the chart below, each company or strike force will also have a Death Company, although this is considered to be an auxiliary force. The Death Company's strength varies accordingly due to the onset of the Black Rage, but as the Chapter usually experiences a lower incidence of this genetic flaw, they tend to number only a platoon or so, in size. Like the Blood Angels, the Crimson Sentinels possess 10 companies in the Chapter and each is led by a Sentinel (Captain) who is protected by elite Veteran Marines who serve as their Honour Guard. The only exception to the standard Codex structure allowed by the Crimson Sentinels are the Sanguinary Guard and the Death Company. 'The High Council' 'Companies' Combat Doctrine The Crimson Sentinels follow the same fast assault and never-relenting force of their parent chapter, the Blood Angels, are known for. Due to the Red Thirst that all Scions of Sanguinius suffer, with it being especially prevalent within the Crimson Sentinels, their 3rd Company is known for savage and brutal fighting on the battlefield that rivals the Flesh Tearers. Due to the 3rd Company's brutal and ruthless nature, the Crimson Sentinels prefer to make fast and decisive attacks that either counter the enemy’s force deployment or exploit a major weakness of theirs. Chapter Beliefs The Crimson Sentinels, like most other chapters, do not see the Emperor as a God of the Imperium, but they see the light he gives to be that of divine blessing. The Illuminated Cult and their Illuminate Truth originates from the Crimson Sentinels themselves, they do not spread this as a religion to rival the Imperial Cult but it was practice by the population of the Emground Sector. Psykers who follow this faith are shown to give off unnatural halos of light, most of these Psykers are taken to the Crimson Sentinels for recruitment to serve within the 2nd Company of the Chapter, not many make it through the process. The Illuminated Truth The Illuminated Truth is the main religious doctrine of the Crimson Sentinels and the Illuminated Cult. The basis behind the religion is that they view the Emperor of Mankind not as a god, but as a man. Albeit, they do recognize the Emperor having god-like powers and will wholeheartedly spread the idea that the Emperor being divine, but he still is a man. Due to this belief, the Crimson Sentinels consider the Ecclesiarchy as moths trying to understand why they are drawn to the Emperor's divine light. They hope to spread this belief as far as they can, so the masses of the Imperium aren't lost in their ignorance. Deathwatch Service Notable Chapter Space Marines *'High Sentinel Tiberius Demokan' - Founding Chapter Master and Member Deceased *'High Sentinel Andreas 'The Unbroken' Valorem' - Current Chapter Master (Lord Commander is another title for the rank), Lord of the Crimson Sentinels. *'Sentinel Gabriel Aspída' - 1st Company commander. *'Sentinel Oswald Emberguard' - Chief Liberian and 2nd Company Commander. *'Valerio Fordran' - Master of the Forge *'Sentinel Ezekiel Drage' - 3rd Company commander and Reclusiarch, Master of the Light's Faith. *'Sentinel Septar Vin Laquarin' - Space Wolves Wolf Priest and Captain of the 9th Company *'Ancient Sentinel Venorus'- Ancient Contemptor Pattern Dreadnought Chapter Relics *''The Shield of Illumination'' - This power shield was found within a Necron Tomb World and was re-forged and designed for the Blood Angels of the IX Legion, dating back to the Great Crusade itself. The shield itself is designed similarly to that of early power shield designs seen throughout the IX Legion during the Great Crusade. The durability and strength of the power shield is far greater than most Storm Shields crafted by Forge Worlds and disrupted among the other space marine chapters. The Shield depicts the Emperor Himself, reuniting with his son Sanguinius, and is considered a relic of the Blood Angels, but they have entrusted it closer to Terra in the hands of the Crimson Sentinels, as they have proven themselves time and time again. The Shield sits within the Citadel of Illumination, not seeing battle so as not to ruin its aesthetic beauty. *''The Fists of Radiant Light'' – not Found *''The Dawning Blade'' - The Dawning Blade is one of the Crimson Sentinel's most precious of relics, wielded by the true Lord Commander of the Chapter. The Dawning Blade is a blade forged from the Primarch Sanguinius' own blade, from which the hilt of the blade was once a part of the Primarch's original sword that was shattered by Horus. Tiberius Demokan was entrusted with the hilt, as a sign of honour and thanks amongst the Blood Angels, after proving his worth and valor during the Horus Heresy. The hilt became a relic that was a symbol of power amongst his brothers, a symbol he doesn't bother showing, for he knows he has earned the respect and admiration of his battle-brothers. At the beginning of the 40th Millennium, the hilt was used to forge a new blade - a blade forged from adamantium. This blade was to be a symbol of a new dawn for the chapter, a blade of which is forged by masters and blessed by powerful incantations of the Emperor's channeled might. *''Radiant Feather of the Great Angel'' - A feather from the Great Angel, Sanguinius, himself. This feather was recovered from a member of the Blood Angels after their primarch fell protecting the Emperor himself. The Radiant Feather glows with a dim light itself, and is said that the Blood Angels and their successor chapters hold a few of these feathers themselves. The Radiant Feather has been known to temporarily relieve those afflicted with the Black Rage so that they may commune with their brothers for a limited time. This only works once, as if this was done a second time the effects of the Black Rage are amplified twice fold afterward. Chapter Fleet Fleet Composition *'3 Battle Barges' *'4 Strike Cruisers' *'18 Escorts' Notable Vessels ''Spear of Sanguinius An Ancient Legionary Blood Angels Battle Barge thought to be lost to the warp during the Horus Heresy. How ever the massive Battle Barge was found around orbit of Dermanus, its hull flooded with the noxious gasses of the gas giant's form. During the ''Armada Rebellion, the hulking vessel was found by Armada loyalists and attempted to salvage the craft for their own gains. What they did not expect how ever were Blood Angel Dreadnoughts from the Heresy in suspended animation for thousands of years, they were awoken from the automated security systems going offline. A group of three Castraferrum Pattern and two Contemptor Pattern Dreadnoughts were able to remove the Armada loyalist from the ship and aid Crimson Sentinel Shield-Brothers in removing the rebels from their rightful claim. After much discussion with the lead Contemptor Dreadnought of the group, Venorus, by Tiberius Demokan. The Dreadnoughts and the ancient Battle Barge were allowed to join the Crimson Sentinels as a sign of gratitude and respect for defending the might vessel and overseeing its repairs to space voyage. As of M42, the Spear of Sanguinius is seen as the Crimson Sentinels' flagship to this day. Charging head first into enemy lines and blasting them apart just as the mighty Primarch Sanguinius did himself. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Crimson Sentinels primarily wear crimson coloured power armour, the colour of spilled blood, with black coloured trim and crimson coloured inset on the left shoulder pauldron, and yellowish gold colour trim with a black inset on the right shoulder pauldron. The top of the backpack, helmet and sabatons (boots) are also black in colour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is also yellowish gold in colour. Sentinel-Brothers (Battle-Brothers) at the rank of Shield Sergeant (Sergeant) or above, wear yellowish gold coloured helmets and trim on both armorials, to denote their position of authority. Company & Squad Markings Most unusual, unlike their genetic forebears and their fellow Chapters of the Angelic Host, the Crimson Sentinels do not utilise the unique heraldic system commonly used amongst these Chapters. Instead, they opt to utilise more Codex-proscribed markings. The white squad specialty symbol (Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran) stenciled on the right shoulder pauldron, indicates s Shield-Brothers assigned combat role. A small gold coloured roman numeral stenciled on the inset, indicates squad number. The right poleyn (knee guard) is white and colour, and the large crimson coloured gothic numeral stenciled upon it, indicates company assignment. Chapter Badge The Crimson Sentinels' Chapter badge is a white coloured stylised, winged livery shield, a crimson coloured sword centered upon it with the point upwards, as if prepared to strike, centered upon a field of crimson. Chapter Relations Feel free to add your own Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Notable Quotes By the Crimson Sentinels Feel free to add your own About the Crimson Sentinels Feel free to add your own Gallery Crimson Sentinel Tactical Marine.png|A Crimson Sentinels Shield-Brother of the 3rd Battle Company, 5th Tactical Squad. Crimson Sentinel_Assault Marine.png|Crimson Sentinels Shield-Brother of the 8th Company, 5th Assault Squad. Crimson Sentinels_Contemptor Dred.png|A Crimson Sentinels Honoured Ancient, interred within the shell of a relic Contemptor Dreadnought. 9th Company Crimson Sentinel.png|9th Company Primaris Marine during a defense against Hive Fleet Leviathan Videos Category:Blood Angels Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Founding Chapters